I wont't admit I'm in love with two guys
by ScarletAnnVolturi
Summary: Bella and Issac are mated. She had werewolf in her system but is a vampire. The pack and her human friends move to get away from the pack of alphas after them. When Bella meets Edward she becomes confused on who she wants. That's not her only problem, the alphas hunt them down. The Cullen's want to help. M for maybe lemons. Depends on how many reviews I get. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I absolutely adore Teen Wolf. And Issac next to Scott is one of my most favorite characters. And I kind of hope that Alison goes back to Scott and doesn't move on to Issac. If you have seen the commercial for the new episode you would know what I was talking about. I will warn you though as much as I love him, he will have some compition with Edward around.**

**Bella pov**

Issac and I walked through the door of Forks High School. He wrapped his arm around my waist, trying to calm me down. I hated it here. I detested the small town of Forks,Washington. He knew it. He was beginning not to like its constant cover of clouds and rain either. He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek softly.

We met up with Scott, Allison, Styles, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia. I had the same classes with at least 4 of them. My first class was with Scott, Alison and Erica. literature. Issac kissed me gently and left with Boyd, Lydia and Styles. We got to the class early to make sure we sat next to each other.

Now I know what you are probably wondering. We are clinging to each other. Its for a good reason though. You see Issac, Scott, Erica, and Boyd are all werewolves. Unbelievable? Well, believe it. They do the whole full moon change and all. No silver bullets though. We don't exactly have the best luck. Actually if anything, we have the worst luck.

We are being hunted by a pack of Alpha's. You know how there should only be one alpha? One dominate. The most powerful one. I don't know how its possible but it is. We were getting caught on to so we had to relocate with the alpha of this pack.

Derek. Now Derek is too old to come to high school but he is an old geezer or anything. Allison is with Scott. She is a werewolf hunter. It has been in her family of a lot of years. Not that she would hurt us anymore. Styles and Lydia were human help. Lydia was smart and Styles well, Styles is help.

And me. I,Isabella Marie Swan was a 18 year old vampire. Not the normal type either. I was bitten by a vampire when Peter,Derek's uncle and the old alpha who tried to kill us all, found me writhing in pain on the asphalt ground of an abandoned parking lot. He thought he wanted me in his pack and that I didn't belong to a loving family when he scratched me. Again he is an alpha so only he can change a person.

So now here I was with characteristics of a werewolf and a vampire. A freak of nature among those who were already freaks of nature. I had a pulse but I needed blood. I was extremely beautiful but not exactly as pale as I needed to be. My eyes were gold because of the animal blood inside of me. Normally they would be a piercing crimson but even when I drank from the blood bag they remained gold.

The bad side was I had to control the needs of a werewolf but also a vampire. It took awhile but Issac stood by my side. He cared about me all through the way. And for that I loved him. We started dating 2 1/2 years ago but were best friends before that. So technically I was 16 but my body was more defined and I looked like a 18-20 year old.

Issac Layhe was a 16-year-old with curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes. A muscular body but of course not too muscular. Tall and very handsome. Sweet, kind, funny,protective. Every girls dream guy. My high-school sweetheart. Derek found him when he was 14. He was abused by his father and Derek changed him.

Scott, Alison, Erica and I chose seat next to each other. I smelt a scent like no other next to me. No I was craving. It was an abnormal scent. I slowly looked over to see a big brawny guy sniffing toward me. He had golden eyes too. One like me? No one kind of like me. He was pale but also beautiful. I let a growl escape my mouth and stared at me with wide eyes.

My hands that were in my lap started gripping the desk. I turned back to my friends who were looking at me with confused faces. I shook my head and looked down. I didn't need to worry them. I took a deep breath and looked to the board where the teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Venard. She was nice but I hardly paid any attention to her. All I could think about was the thing next to me.

Once the bell rang I was the first one out the door with my friends on the heels. I couldn't tell them just yet because I didn't know if Brawney (my new name for him) was listening. If he was then I was screwed. I was already screwed because I growled at him. What kind of normal person does that? People can't growl.

I breathed out a sigh and turned towards my friends.

"I'm fine." I simply said and gave them a mega-watt smile with dazzled them. I usually didn't like using that on them but I didn't want any questions until we were home and away from eavesdroppers.

"What happen-" Scott was about to ask but I shot him a glare and we walked on without another word.

That went on till lunch when I finally got to see Issac again. He made me feel better. Safe. I know. Clingy much? Its just the way I felt. He grabbed a tray that we were going to share and paid before we walked to an empty table. There weren't a lot of chairs so I sat on his lap while Allison sat on Scott's.

"You know Lydia if you want you can sit on my lap." Styles asked, his eyes full of hope and I turned into Issac's chest to hid my laughter.

I could feel Issac shaking from hiding his humor. Styles had been in love with Lydia from day 1 and she pushed him off like a fan boy. She would sooner or later realize that he was in love and she wouldn't find another guy that was that devoted and protective of her. Even Jackson wasn't. Not that I would mention that. It would be like hitting her in her Achilles heel.

I think she did it on purpose though. She liked teasing him. Issac wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head so we were smiling at each other with our faces inches apart. Lydia cleared her throat and we turned to stare at her.

"What?" Issac asked.

"Don't start making out now. It makes some of us that are love deprived feel awkward. We are trying to eat." Lydia glared and I smirked.

"She's right you know." I whispered in his ear and he stared at me confused and I continued. "Let's not start something that we can't finish." I nipped at his neck.

Issac laughed and kissed my dimpled cheeks while Lydia was texting before we started eating. That's when I saw them. There were 5 of them that I now knew of. Brawney practically pointed at me and the others glanced at me. I bared my teeth at them and they returned the favor without anyone seeing. It was no point hiding when I knew they knew.

There was one that stood out though. He had rare bronze hair and was very handsome. I felt a pull toward him when our eyes met. I shook my head. I must be blood deprived. He seemed alone unlike the other who apparently had mates. I felt Issac shift so I was fully in his lap and I looked back at him.

"Are you done?" He asked looking toward the food and I nodded before lean back against him and I played with out intertwined fingers.

I felt a pair of eyes burn a hole through my head but I didn't dare look up. Call me chicken but I wasn't going to be messing with that family. I didn't need to as long as they didn't mess with me and my pack. Yes that's right I was a part of the pack. I didn't smell bad like those other ones. The La Push ones. Their kind smelt bad. Issac, Erica, Boyd, and Derek didn't smell bad either. Good thing too.

After lunch I walked to my next class with Erica and Styles after giving Issac a goodbye kiss. Just my luck. There were 3 spots open and I had the one next to the bronze-haired boy. This should be good...

**Like it? Don't like it? Review.**

**Scarlet~Ann~Volturi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Let's read on and find out what happens when Bella sits next to Edward. Just to let you know there is a lemon in here. Sorry if you all got your hopes up in the first chapter.**

**Bella pov**

I slowly made my way to the desk where the bronze haired boy was sitting. I bit my bottom lip as I sat down and leaned to the edge of the desk. I felt his mesmerizing eyes on me and decided to face my fears. I looked up to meet his gaze and instantly felt a pull toward him.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen. And you are Bella Swan?" He said in a friendly voice but it didn't reach his topaz eyes. They were intense with emotion.

All I did was nod and look back to the empty blackboard but I could still feel those eyes stares at the side of my head. Daring me to look into them but I knew if I did I would probably be hypnotized and do what ever the owner of those eyes told me to do. They seemed to affect me that much.

"I know that you are one of us." He whispered with inhuman speed.

"Half." I whispered back and he didn't seem to understand. Then again who would?

"What do you mean?"

"I have wolf venom in my system also." I explained.

"Wolves have venom?" He asked.

"Some." I confirmed, why was I explaining this to him?

"How did you get it into your system?" He asked with fascination glowing in his eyes.

"When I was bitten an alpha found me and bit me. Now I have characteristics like a vampire and wolf. I don't shift on a full moon though. Lucky me." I gave him a half-smile in my perephrial vision I could seen Erica incline her head in confusion.

She was wondering why I was telling him these things. Much to my advantage the teacher walked in and started class. I turned my head forward and pretended to listen but I could feel Edward's gaze from time to time during class. How could I allow him to have this much control over me?

By the end of school, I was in a hurry to see Issac. To remind me of who really had control over me. I wanted him to make me forget about Edward Cullen. I wanted to remind myself of who I was. I was Isabella Swan half vampire half werewolf. I was in love with a full werewolf and I was in a pack. I was mesmerized by a certain boys blue eyes not golden topaz.

So when I seen him next to his motorcycle I immediately kissed his lips roughly. He smiled and responded, wrapping his arms around me. I forgot we were in the middle of a parking lot until I heard a car honk behind me. I turned to see a silver Volvo. Issac growled at the driver before helping me on the bike and handing me my helmet. It was to keep up appearances for humans.

I watched as the Volvo speeded off and wound my arms around Issac's torso. He started the bike and we were off. I felt free but the trip was over too early. I climbed off and we walked into the house. It was a pretty nice home. Way better then what I have ever lived in. Thanks to Lydia and her materialisticness of course.

No one was home yet and I had no idea where Derek was. Issac and I went up stairs and decided to relax in my room. We ended up in a position were Issac's head was in my lap while my back was against my head-board. I watched as he studied a book about werewolves with a strained concentrated look on his face. I ran my fingers through his blonde curls and kissed his furrowed brow away.

**Lemon Alert**

He reached up to grasp my chin and keep my face from moving an inch. I looked into his eyes and smirked. He leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss full of passion. He switched places with me but I straddled his waist still kissing him. Bitting and sucking on his bottom lip.

His fingers trailed down my spine as his lips left mine and left open mouth kisses down my throat. He sucked on my pulse and I leaned my head back bitting my bottom lip. I knew it probably left a mark but I couldn't care less. His hand were under my blouse and his palms were pressed again the bare skin of my back. He slowly moved my shirt up and over my head, throwing it in the corner of the room.

That left me in my lace blue bra. He stared at me with lust-filled eyes before reaching behind me to unclasp it. Issac had gotten better at it. Yes we have had sex before. About 1 year ago. Not that point. One he got it off, he touched my breasts gently before leaning down to kiss, lick, and suck on one while gripping the other one firmly. I gasped and let out moan and whimpers which encouraged him to my delight.

"That feels good." I manage to get out and he smiles up at me.

"Its only for you,Beautiful." He grins and kisses my neglected lips.

I let out a small growl because he had way too many clothes on. I tugged on his shirt and he smiled helping me take it off of him. I ran my fingers down his toned abs, kissing his shoulders. I was on my knees over his lap with his hands rubbing my behind. The noise of our loud breathing filled the room.

His hands came back around to unbutton my jeans and slowly slide them down my legs. He kissed his way back up my body. I smiled as I met his eyes and unbuckled his jeans pulling them down. He took off my drenched panties and I took off his boxers as the cover his standing erection. I will tell you now, this boy is big. He gave me all the pleasure I had ever needed.

He touched my sex and I pushed into his palm. He grinned to himself. He loved the way he affected me. They way my body responded to him. My breathing was fast as his warm fingers slide into me. First 2 fingers then 3. I almost came right there but he liked to be inside of me first.

I clenched my jaw to hold back a loud moan as he entered me. Even though Issac stretched me out as much as he could with his fingers it really didn't matter because his girth was much too thick. Like a battering ram. He stopped his movements to give me time to get used to the size before thrusting in and out of me quickly.

My hands were on his back no doubt leaving scratch marks. I let out gasps and he let out grunts until we both released. He put me on his chest and I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. He wrapped his other arm around me.

"Finally!" Two people yelled at the same time. Of course it was Stiles and Lydia. All Issac and I could do was chuckle.

"Were we that loud?" I whispered.

"I guess we were but I'm not complaining. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I clung tighter to him.

It was around 7 that we decided to get dressed and head back down stairs. Lydia wrinkled her nose and Stiles looked at Issac expecting to see a smile that said 'Hell yeah I just hit that!' but of course I glared at Stiles. Issac would never have a smile like that on. He knew that I would kill him if I found out that he thought of sex as 'hitting' or 'tapping'. Issac kissed my cheek softly and I leaned back into him.

"Not in front of me! And especially not in the kitchen!" Lydia said with disgust lacing her voice.

"Relax. Besides if you seen something that you hadn't ever seen before you would probably poke it, Lydia." Issac said and I laughed.

"HAHAHA!" Lydia gave a fake laugh and left the room with her plate of food.

"There is Chinese on the counter if you guys are hungry." Allison said giving us a warm smile and I grabbed an egg roll stuffing it in my mouth.

"With the activity they were doing of course they are starving. If it was up to Issac he would live in between Bella's legs." Derek said walking into the kitchen.

I choked on my egg roll and glared at Derek.

"Everyman's dream." Issac sighed and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Kidding." He added.

"They will be sleeping good tonight with all that exercise. Must be tiring." Stiles murmured but knew we could hear him.

"Can we please get off the topic of Issac and I's sex life?" I asked looking down at my food.

"Fine we'll save that for later while your asleep and the rest of us are up because of these two." Stiles said, staring pointedly at Scott and Allison.

"Oh please Stiles don't got a sex life of your own so you have to pry on other people's?" I asked.

"I have a s-" He started off but Issac gave him a look that said 'Dont even try. You know who wins' I smirked.

I always won.

**Well there is your lemon. I hope you liked it. I feel a little dirty now but I'll get over it. Review!**

**Scarlet~Ann~Volturi**


End file.
